Half Blood High
by lenkagamine133
Summary: Full Summary inside. The demi-gods and Shadowhunters are on a mission. To locate that reason why monsters and demons seems to be increasing in a certain area. And in that area they seem to be hanging around the local school. So they become students.
1. Welcome back

Hi. A. Narumi here posting chapter one. The Percy Jackson people will be in the next chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. Work has been murder lately and other things are going on.

Here's the full plot/summary:

Devin Hikari has once again moved back to New York and hoped things would be different this time. He's eighteen, a senior in a new high school so why shouldn't things be different? And he got his wish. First he has a Science teacher that doesn't care and seems to hate all of the students and like to look at Wine magazines. But thats nothing compared to the History teacher, that man is a walking shiny disco ball rainbow. The principals are also weird. A man in a wheel chair he seemed to be over 500 years old and a women who seems to be able to kill you with one strike and likes rugs. He sometimes wishes he could bring his box with him to school. And that's just the staff.

Somehow he caught the attention of two groups and they keep asking about his family. And to make things even _better _monsters, demons and creatures keep Attacking! Everything seems to be pointing at him for the cause. The problem is, He doesn't know why!

One group says his probably half god while the other says he's either half angel or demon.

So instead of Trentell High School he now attends Half Blood High.

* * *

**Devin unlocked the door to the apartment flat and sighed. How many times has he been here? Too many to the misfortune.**

**He kicked the door opened and looked around the room with a sigh. Not much had changed in the last eight months.**

**Same poorly decorated living room with couch, two sitting chairs, t.v and table. The hard wood floors needed to be cleaned, nothing a good sweep and mob couldn't fix.**

**Too bad he didn't want to do it. And yet he knew he would give in within the span of three days and do it.**

**Rubbing his eyes with one hand he threw his bag onto the couch.** _Might as well check the kitchen damage._

**Said room wasn't bad. Light scrub on the counters and it would be OK. Well for his taste anyways. **_Not like any _friends_ are coming over_**. The stove, fridge and microwave were still in good shape. Pantry looked good also.**

**He checked to make sure there were still dishes, cups, plats, bowls, forks, spoons and knifes.**

**Next came the cooking instruments: Pots, pans, cooking sheets and measuring items.**

**Everything seemed to be good and in place.**

**He didn't need to check to see if there was food anywhere he already knew there wasn't. He already gotten something to eat on the way over. He'd go shopping tomorrow, he needed to go out looking for a job anyways. Hopefully that restraunt was still hiring. He doubted it since that was over six months ago.**

**But there was one thing he did need to check though.**

**He quickly walked to the bedroom, luckily it was a one bedroom place, the door was unlocked. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing since when he left he left it unlocked. So that meant either no one had been here or someone has and forgot to lock it. He hopped it was the first one.**

**Opening the door he looked around his old room with a small smile. This room hadn't changed at all. The same Miyavi poster hung above the unmade bed. The table still had the lava lamp. It had been a gift from a really good friend. _"Come now my challenged friend. You'll enjoy the seeing the groovy colors."_ She had said earning a punch in the arm. She was the only one that could make jokes like that. Well other than his brother. **_Who I haven't seen or heard from in almost five years__**. **__Oh well_**. He got on his knees by the bed and flipped up the covers and reached under. After hitting the box he smiled again and pulled it out. Rubbing the lid he chuckled and the memory of telling his friend about what was inside it._ "Your beyond paranoid. But its cute i guess." "Yeah like I'm going to take advise from a cradle robber." "Two years!"_ He slowly opened it and smirked. Maybe he was paranoid but at lest he felt safe. He gently ran his hand over each dagger. There were four in total and knew how to use them. He didn't know why he felt like he needed them. There was nothing out to get him. No monsters under bed, in the closest, no night creatures. He closed it and put it back where it belonged. **

**"**_**oh baby when you talk like that you make a woman go**_

_**ma-" **_

**"you messed with my phone again?" He answered his cell phone with instead of hello. **

**"Of course I did. Before you got on the plane." Was her response.**

**"Why?'**

**"Because. I think it's the perfect ringtone for me. Guess your in now if you're picking up. Anyways. How was the trip? And your old-new home?"  
**

**"Good I guess. Slept most of the time." He sighed laying down on the bed. "House is still the same. Taylor said no one had lived here since I left. And after looking around I guess he's right."**

**"The rest of your stuff should get there by tomorrow, Monday or Tuesday. Sorry I didn't realize it would take this long."**

**"Are you kidding me! Don't say sorry. You've done so much for me, you and your boyfriend. Helping me pack, shipping my things, paying for my travel, money for dinner, shopping and paid the rent for two months in advance. Do you know how awesome that is? You are beyond amazing. I swear if you weren't already head over heals in love I'd marry you myself."**

**She laughed. It had only been two days since they saw each other but he missed her already. And her boyfriend.**

**Devin, Lea and her boyfriend Kenji were all close friends. Kenji was actually the youngest out of them and Devin the oldest. He was a year older then Lea and Lea two years older then Kenji and yet he seemed to catch her eye. Soon they ended up together and quickly fell in love and also never seemed to let Devin to feel left out. Lea and Kenji's friends liked to pick on the two and Devin did also when it was just them. **

**Lea had once said she would never date someone younger then her and now she was planning her life with someone who'd two years younger. **

**"What about Kenji? He helped also."**

**"Fine. I'll cheat on you with him."**

**"Are you trying to tell me something?" She joked.**

**"No. I'm not my brother." He glared at the roof. He knew she heard it in his voice.**

**"I'm sorry Dev. Look lets just change the subject. When do you start school?"**

**"Thanks. Umm Wednesday I believe. No school Monday, going in Tuesday to get set up. Might start Tuesday after that though. Haven't decided yet. It's funny. Old town, old place and yet a new school."**

**"Your going to be fine. New school, new people. No more jerks."**

**"Yet. L I gotta go. Going to take a shower then bed. Again thanks for everything. I owe you guys so much."**

**"Alright. Love you."**

**"Got it."**

_**Old town. Old place. New school. New people. No jerks. Sounds good. Maybe being back isn't so bad. isn't like anything extreme is going to happen. It's just High school.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**"JACE GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND LETS GO!" Isabelle yelled pounding on Jace's bedroom door. **

**Alec sighed leaning back against the wall. If Jace didn't hurry they'd be late for their ride and then they'd have to walk. The dark hair teen was not having that.**

**"ALRIGHT!" Jace said throwing opening his door and stepping out. "I'm ready, lets go."**

**Isabelle and Alec put up there bags shaking their heads and started heading down to the front door.**

**"Why can't your boyfriend be fashionably late." Jace grumbled. "And let us sleep."**

**"Because one: He can't. He doesn't want to get in trouble on the first day. Two: I already get up early and Three: He likes pissing you off." Alec answered with a shrug. "And Izzy he said he'd have coffee for you."**

**"Good." She said with a yawn.**

**"Still don't like it." Jace muttered**

**"Would you have rathered getting up and going with Mom? She was up and out an hour before us. And at lest he's giving us a ride. Trust me he hates this as much as we do."**

**"Sometimes I hate our jobs. Why can't we just kill the thing and sleep instead of this."**

**"Because Jace," Alec sighed again. "We don't know what it is. So we have to investigate. Us as students, Mom as assistant Principal and Magnus as a**

**"Teacher. I know. But still, a High School?"**

**

* * *

**What do you think? Review Please. It'll make my niece very happy.


	2. Rule one: Never piss Nico off

A. Narumi here posting chapter two. I was a sorta hurry to get this one done. Work has been murder lately, more hours, longer shifts, and costumers are getting really when it comes to complaints. Even though there's nothing wrong, they jst want free stuff. And since my brother was away for a few days I had to babysit when his boyfriend was at work, and sometimes had to pick up from boyfriends sisters house. Her Crazy Friends Were Over! Had to put up with them for a bit before leaving with the baby. Anyways, got the weekend off and brother's boyfriend an brother schedules are good so I don't have to babysit (or listen to him talk about his vacation over and over). Thank God! No Work! No babysitting! Finally a brake! So only had the weekend to finish and got it done. Don't know when I'll get the next one up.

Good since I got a party to go to tonight.

Also I love my niece truly. Just been a long stressful week and a crying baby doesn't help. She's at the teething stage right now. And we can't really do anything for her.

**Important!**

Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse are seniors in this. While Nico is 9th taking some 10th grade classes and even has science in a class with Jr's and Seniors mixed.

Meaning yes, they has been a few years between this and the last book.

**Disclaimer - ****I DON'T OWN NOR WISH TO OWN. **

* * *

**Nico, Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse walked down the school hall following the crowd of follow students to the auditorium for the morning assembly. It was the first day of school for the new year so announcements were to be made, rules gone over and introducing staff members, old and new. As far as new, there was a new Principal, and assistant and a new Science and History teacher. The children didn't know who the new assistant or History teacher was, nor did they care. Though they knew the Principal and Science teacher. Very well. It was none other then Chiron and Mr. D from the beloved Camp Half Blood. **

**Due to a new quest they had to leave leaving Artemis, Hestia and a few Hunters were in charge of the camp. Persephone was suppose to help but turned down the offer. The quest was simple, figure out what the cause behind the reason for the increase of monsters in the area they were now in. Chiron believed it to be a demi-god or something related and his theory was backed up by the fact there was a school on area (the one they were at now) and house and apartments near by. Mr. D was sent by his Father who said 15years would be taken off if he did. The gods didn't know the cause and were starting worried over it. Percy, Annabeth Clarisse demanded to join in the search. Nico had already been a student at the school for three years so it was no question that he would aid and Hades was also interested in this. **

**Since the increase of numbers a very few days ago it caught their attention fast. And they all agreed something had to be done. **

**And so it was decided they would attended the school and keep look out and come back at night to stake out and rid the area of any monsters they see. **

"**How long do you think this will take?" Annabeth asked them holding hands with Percy. **

"**As long as it takes I guess," Percy shrugged. "I can't wait for Grover to show up."**

**Grover had some errands to do before joining them and Percy couldn't wait to have his best friend around again. **

"**Shouldn't be too long. I say a month or two." Clarisse said glaring a some of the students passing them. **

**Nico was about to make his own comment when the group in front of them suddenly stopped cause said Son of Hades to run into one of the students back.**

"**Hey watch it." Said student snapped turning around to face Nico.**

**He had blond hair and eyes to match, well built. He was taller then Nico and seemed to have an ego. **

**He made the mistake of snapping at Nico. As most people his age would bow their heads mutter a "sorry" then walk off he did not. He wasn't even close to being one of those.**

**While the guy looked strong demi-gods fought monsters twice his size on a normal bases. Trained harder then more would expect. Bullies were never a concern to children like them since they knew they had nothing to fear. Now Monster bullies looking like students were a different story and children of the gods have run into those before. Partly the reason why they changed schools so much and also blowing up schools also added in. It's a wonder why some stay at camp year round or in Nico's case spend time in the Underworld. **

"**I did nothing." Nico glared back. **

"**You ran into me you brat."**

_**This will not end well. **_**Percy thought and debated on weather or not to pull Nico away and save the poor sap. But decided against it since it was his fault. **

**As Nico glared the blonds face began to change as he continued to look into those dark intense eyes. Everyone at camp knew that was a bad idea to do when Nico was pissed. **

**His face expression changed from anger and cocky to pale and fear. No doubt he was looking at his worst fears and felt as if he was staring death in the face. He continued to pale and eyes grow wide. **

"**Again. I did nothing. **_**You **_**stopped causing **_**me **_**to **_**run**_** into **_**you.**_** It would be wise of you to watch what your doing and also beware of who you beside to claim a **_Brat!" _** The ground below them began to shake. Not a lot but enough to feel and get his point across. **

**Annabeth put a hand on Nico's shoulder. "That's enough Nico. We're not here to bring attention to ourselves we have a job to do. "**

**Nico smirked and pulled his attention away letting the blond go. "Very well."**

**

* * *

**

"**What the hell was that?" Izzy asked anger warned in her voice. **

"**I….have…no," Jace gasped trying to control his breathing. "Idea." **

**It was true. There was no way to explain or describe what just happened. What that child did to him. It was impossible, or so he thought it was. It was like his fear and death rolled into one and he couldn't look away no matter what. He was frozen, being held there against his when the kid looked away did the feeling leave or look away himself.  
**

"**But I think that group have something to do on what's going on here." **

"**What makes you say that?" Alec asked.**

"**Just call it a hunch. So let's keep an eye on them."  
**

"**Whatever," Izzy sighed. "Let's just go." She went to turn and ended up hitting someone knocking the papers in their hands scatter to the floor along with him.**

"**I'm so sorry." He said sitting up on his knees and began picking everything that had fallen.**

**His had dark shoulder length hair pulled back in a low ponytail and bandages around his knuckles to his wrist. His skin was tan and was slightly attractive. "I wasn't looking where I was going." He chuckled nervously. **

"**Neither was I." She said helping him. **

"**No flirting Izzy." Jace laughed. **

"**She's not flirting Jace, its called being helpful." Alec snapped and helped his sister. **

**Jace shrugged and wanted for them to finish not bothering to help.**

**

* * *

**

**Devin mentally kicked himself while standing back up and muttering a thank you. The girl, Izzy, handed him some papers along with someone he guessed was her brother. The both looked alike and hair light skin and dark hair. She wore a white ankle length skirt and a white top to match while he brother worn jeans and a sweater. **

"**Thanks again." He muttered again.**

"**No problem. Hey, I'm Isabelle, though some call me Izzy for short and this is my brother Alec. The idiot over there who didn't help is Jace." She introduced herself and him. **

"**I'm Devin." He smiled at them and laughed a bit when he looked at Alec. **

"**What so funny?" Alec almost demanded. **

"**Sorry, it's just a random fact a friend told me. Alec is a shorter version of Alexander as is Alex, she loves that name. Though alec doubles as something else."**

"**What?"**

"**Smartalec or Smart-alecky. And alec by it's self is a simpleton or fool." Devin shrugged. "You asked. I don't mean anything by it it's just a random fact she told me" **

**Jace began laughing loudly and Isabelle snickered. Alec glared. **

"**He's right you did." Isabelle said. **

**Devin smiled at them, muttering a apology and walked off towards to the doors to head back to his flat. **

**

* * *

****Jace was still laughing after that guy, Devin left. **

"**I like him." He said between chuckles. **

"**Whatever. Lets just go." Alec said and began walking off leaving his laughing siblings behind. **

* * *

Reviewing really does make my niece happy**. ****  
**


	3. Stolen fair and square

Updates are taking longer then expected. Something called Life has gotten in the way. 

- A. Narumi

* * *

**"I was insulted." Alec said standing in front of the teachers deck. His arms were cross and his bag hanging over his shoulder, he was un-amused and bored. **

**The teacher smirked with standing up; he leaned over and placed his hands in the deck. Their faces were inches apart and eyes locked. **

**Alec was glad he could see through the glamour since seeing those eyes as normal would be strange. Mundane's see bright beautiful green eyes. He loved staring into cat-like eyes, never got tired of seeing them. There were Magnus's, his Magnus.**

**Jace and Isabelle said it wasn't fair that he got to see Magnus at school everyday. Clary and Simon didn't get transferred in but would join them at night. But it wasn't, student/teacher relationships weren't allowed and so no problems wouldn't start, they had to keep it a secret. He thought they would never have to do that again, they were passed that. But then **_**this **_**had to happen. **

**All of them had to go undercover to see what causing the increase of demons in the area. **

**During the day they would keep look out at school, after that Magnus could look into his contacts and try to get information then at night stake out the area fighting demons and looking for any clues. **

**Hiding their relationship from the staff members and other students didn't seem like a big deal. But to them it was and hopefully it was worth it. **

"**What was the insult?" Magnus asked curiously.**

"**Some guy Izzy ran into said that alec, the word not the name, means fool." He explained lazily. **

**Magnus raised an eyebrow and Alec waited as he processed what he said. Within seconds the warlock was chuckling lowly.**

"**He is right," Magnus said more to himself "Never thought of it that. Smart kid."**

"**Not helping." Alec some-what sang. **

"**Sorry Darling." He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So what do you want me to do about it? Give him a failing grade on a test?"**

**Alec sighed. "I don't know. It was just weird, that he would say that, he said a friend told him that since her favorite name is Alexander."**

"**Strange way of showing it." Magnus chuckled. **

**Alec smiled softly and shrugged.**

**Students began to fill up the classroom and taking their seats. With a sigh from both of them Alec turned away. **

"_**Ich liebe dich" **_**He said over his shoulder. (1)  
**

**Magnus smiled looking down at his desk picking up papers. **_**"eu te iubesc draga mea" **_**(2)**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"**Thank you." Jace gave the lady in the front office a smug smile. **

**He walked right past her without a double glance from her. He laughed and gave himself a mental pat on the back. **

**The lady had told him no when he asked for the papers on the students he ran into earlier. Especially the one with black hair and dark eyes, there was something not…right about him and his friends. They were different and he wanted to know more about them. And since he was Jace, he walked off, used glamour and walked past her and right to where the fillies on all the students were kept. To his surprise it didn't take him long to find them. **

**He put the papers in his bag and headed to his class making himself visible again. **

**His first Class was History with Alec. Isabelle had gym. **_**Sucks to be her. **_**He laughed at that that fact. **

**Second he had Science with her. Third gym and then lunch. His afternoon classes didn't matter as long as he had food. **

**He reached for the door to his class room. **_**World History goody goody. **_

**With a groan he opened the door and got a sight he didn't want to see. **

"**You've got to be kidding me!" He yelled a little louder then he planned. **

**His teacher, Magnus, looked at him along with the rest of the class. Alec rolled his eyes while Magnus went from astonished to amused. **

"**Your later Mr. Lightwood, Please take a seat." Magnus smirked and gestured to the where **

**the other students sat. **

**Jace groaned and took the empty seat next to Alec and put his head down on the desk. If the class got boring he could always pass notes to him brother. **

**Said brother was looking out the window he sat next to him. **

**Magnus was writing his name on the board and what class this was.**

**"Hey Alec, check this out." Jace whispered pulling the flies from his bag and placing them on Alec's desk. "It's the flies on those kids from this morning. I found something interesting about them."**

**"What?" Alec asked going through one of them.**

**"One: All of them have ADHA, and ****dyslexia****" Jace said holding one finger then two."Two:The files have been messed with. And I'm not talking bout the normal kind. It's like a glamor."**

**"Hmm," Alec nodded looking at each one. "Anything else?"**

**Jace shrugged and grinned. "Yeah. That guy from earlier, I found his and went through it before going through the others. Turns out he lived in another country before moving here, Japan. But he was born here. Also he lived in California, Maine and France before. Nothing medical or personal in his file really. His conact list is his landlord and some guy named Jake, that's it. He's eighteen and lives alone. Everything on family like parents and silbings is blank."**

**"Interesting. With no personal infro on him I think we should also keep an eye on him. Not long, just a few days, I got a strange feeling from him. Maybe mom can give us more to on if we ask."**

**"I got that also. We should, but lets keep our attention on those kids. There's something different about them. Really different."**

**Alec nodded and hold out the files to Jce but another hand grabbed them. Both pairs of eyes followed the hand, up the arm and to face of their teacher. He looked annoyed and was tapping his foot that. **_**Drama Queen. **_

**"Are you two done?" He asked, annoience clear in his voice. **_**He's to good a pretending to be a teacher. **_

**Jace shrugged. "Not really but I guess we can put it on hold and finish it when your back is turned." **

**Magnus smirked. "Well then guess I'm going have to keep my eye on you."**

**"Really," Jace said with his own smirk, arm folded on his desk he leaned up and whispered as only Alec and Magnus could hear. "And here I thought you were still in a relationship." His eyes flicked to Alec, who rolled his. **

**"We are as you already know. But we're open to a threesome," He whispered back and Alec let out a groan of protest. "We'll finish this conversation in lunch dentention and I'll hold onto these." He said louder for others to hear and held the filies up and winked.**

**"Hey!" Jace yelled as the teacher headed back to his desk and took a seat. "I stole those fair and square!" **

**"You do realise what you just said right?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow. **

**

* * *

**

_Hey Bro, _

_It's Cici, as you can obviously tell by the address and the greeting. If not then you are LAME! Extremely. _

_Whats up? Other then the sky, How are you? How's the new-old place and new school?_

_Things are the same here, other then the fact MOM HAD THE BABY!...Its a boy. He's cute. I'll send pictures later. But only after you reply. Deal? Better be. And this time don't take months to reply. _

_School is starting soon here and guess what? I passed middle school!_

_Going to be a high schooler soon. Kinda nervous. I still remember you picking me up from the bus stop and always had to make sure everyone knew my big brother was going to protect me. It's still strange, you not being here. I know it's been years but it's true. _

_A part of me still expects to found you somewhere reading and book or manga and trying to keep it away from me. (because you'r mean like that) or Mom tell me to go outside and get you since you feel asleep under that tree again. _

_Hey are you going to visit for the 4th of July next year? I still lay up on that hill every year and remeber the things you've told me. Your views on some many things are WAY different. But hey that's why I love you. (Or is that just in the job discription for us?) _

_Who knew that after six years of living together we'd be close brother and sister? Lol. _

_Oh one more thing._

_Some people came by asking about you the other day. Mom said it was nothing but I thought you should know. They just asked if we knew where you were. Dad said Japan. (which at the time was true lol) Mom said Calfiornia and I said "None of your damn buissness." Proud? _

_We left out New York. How's that for family?_

_But still be careful please? I got a bad feeling from those guys. And they really wanted to find you. I don't know what's going on. They said they were faimly but you've showed us pics of you bio-family and this wasn't them. _

_We miss you. Call us some time, we still live in the same house. (Unlike you who can't help but move all the time) _

_Love, _

_Cici._

_P.s Dev. Please watch out for yourself. And keep an eye out. Please? For me? _

_Also, your brother called. He said he really needs to talk to you. His cell is still the same and his parents still live in the same place. _

_

* * *

_

1. I love you in German

2. I love you my darling in Romanian


	4. skeleton key

**Important! **

**There has been a few changes. Only two though.**

**1. Nico is now in tenth grade. In one of the authors notes I said he was a freshmen, to fit better I've changed him to a sophomore. He still taking science with jrs. and seniors. Mainly because Mr.D is the teacher and he has to have to that class because of that. Also because of who some of class mates are.**

**2. In the last chapter while its was Jaces POV it said that he and Isabelle have Science second. That has been changed. Instead of second, its third now. She has English while he has Math for second. **

**The reasons for these changes is because it'll fit better for parts later in the to clean something, I re-read the chapters already posted. In the first chapter when it's Devin's pov it's saturday. When it switches to the shadowhunters, it's Tuesday.**

**Also. another Important note about updates. The orginal owner of this account is making me inform the readers about this. **

**While updates have never been quick the next chapter will take longer then normal. Hopefully I can get multiple written (since I have all the chapters planned out already) typed and instead of a one chapter post, get at lest two up at once. Key word: Hopefully.**

**School (college actually) is easier then I thought so that's not a big problem but we have a art project that's do soon. Me and my brother are helping each other on it, so that's in the way. Also, work. Going to have to make up hours in the next week that means not alot of time to do this when making those up. The third reason is, propably the most important, medical reason. By the time this is posted, I'll be in the hospital. I sent it to someone to post it for me. My doctor sent me because my claustrophobia is getting worse, much worse. The reactions I have, aside from hyperventilation, accelerated heartbeat, shaking, are not normal. And the fact that my reactions are that bad and yet I can go to parties without much trouble is strange. They want to run some test and etc. to make sure their not seizures or something else since in the last few weeks I've had about six "attacks". One was caused by the doctor since he didn't believe me and forced me to have one. *glare* He will die. And other happened a few hours we got from a event when it was just me, my brother, his boyfriend and their daughter,**

**On the bright side I'll be able to read my books because I have to stay overnight for up to 10 days I'll will be bored out of my F-ING MIND! Can re-read the Lost Hero and Clockwork Angel. And some others I got and new Mangas. My awesome brother =D (-_-) gave me this piece of advice for my stay. "If the food starts moving, eat it quick before it eats you." **

**Now finally onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: One: I'm not a girl and so obvioiusly don't own MI and my name is not Rick so PJ is not mine.**

**Isabelle shook her head at her brothers. **_**Idiots. **_**They had explained to her how they lunch detention with Magnus. Even she knew not to talk during his class it should have been obvious, he was already annoyed about having to do this and talking in class just made it worse. (Also Alec couln't come over yesterday or night) Jace claimed that what they were talking about was important and that she has to join them for lunch detention. She didn't care, isn't like she made any friends to sit with anyways. A few guys made passes but thats all thats happened. She wasn't to interested in making any here. High school equals unsessery drama. Not something she was interested in. She didn't care who said what, who cheated on who, who is dating who, the lastest gossip, and so on. **_**Me and Mag need to go on a shopping trip after this**__**. **_**Shopping with a Warlock, especial her brothers boyfriend, was fun. And barely cost a thing. **

"**We'll propably just look at the files and see what we can find. Also talk to Mom." Alec shrugged opening the doors to the gym. **

**Isabelle already had the class and now she had English while Jace had Math, meaning all of them were alone in there classes. **

"**Propably. Well see you two after class." Jace said and left. **

**Clarisse was grinning the hole time she was changing in the locker room. Red, t-shirt and dark red shorts along with her bandana. She knew this was going to be favorite class because she didn't need to read or sit still. It was phyical and active, though nothing compared to the demi-gods daily training at Camp. Science was easy since Mr. D was lazy and slept most of class. Though it was the first day, maybe he'll only be that way today and change tomorrow. **

**A whistle blew and the girls in the locker room started to leave. As did Clarisse while rolling her eyes.**

"**Lets try to blend in." The youngest of the demi-gods in their group said as she passed him. He was leaning again the wall by the door. He wore dark jean shorts the went past his knees and a black t-shirt, his sword gone but his ring still on his finger. **

"**Take your own advise son of Hades," She whispered at him while glaring. "After that little episode this morning you should be talking."**

**Nico smirked. "And yet I am Daughter of Aires. I know that was a mistake but he deserved it."**

"**Most mortals do but that doesn't mean we use our powers on them. We have a quest to do or have you forgotten?"**

"**Never." Nico's smirk never left his face as he pushed off the wall and took a near near the other kids. **

Clarisse frowned and also took her spot. With Nico in her class she wasn't so sure it was be as enoiable she thought. Also by the looks of it the class was a mix of grades. Afew from 9**th**** and 10****th**** but mostly Jrs. And Seniors. **_**Great, annoying freshmen**__**.**_

**Another whistle blew and the teacher stepped out of his office the was near the boys locker room with a clip bored. He started checking what each student was wearing. Since it was the first day not everyone changed. One guy even wore jeans and a sweater.**

**Once he got to her, looked her over then grinned and started writing on his clipbored. He was in his thirties, wore glasses, dark hair, grey eyes. Not human. That much she could tell. With another grin he went down the line. **

_**Great now I have ti worry about passing and living.**_** She wouldn't do anything to him unless he attacked first. He could be useful to them. After he was done check everyone, Nico noticed also, he blew the whistle again. **

"**Twenty laps to start us off." He said making circles with his finger. **

**With groans and same protext the tudents pushed off the wall and started their laps. It was a simple tast for Clarisse, she wouldn't even brake a sweat. She took off running and Nico caught up with her in no time. **

"**Whats the plan for teach?"**

**He asked. **

"**Nothing for now. If he attacks OK but we could use him."**

"**For imformation. Alright. I can maybe get into his office."**

"**How ?" She asked as they past the monster who was watching them like a hawk. There was no way the could get in unoticed. Much less his office. "Do you have a skeleton key?"**

**Nico's famous smirk once again found its way to his lips as he ran a hand over his his ring. "Even better. A skeleton. I'll summon a warrior to brake in without him noticing. Then after we're done with our laps one of us can sneak in."**

"**Alright. We're almost done anyways. Since it your warrior you go in."**

"**OK."**

**Nico approched her after sneaking back out of the office. It was prefect. He went in unoticed and now he made it out the same way. Though something was wrong with the teen. His eyes held fear. "Meeting. Lunch time. Science Room. All of us. Important."**

**"Hey! I found you!" Devin yelled going through boxes. The rest of his stuff had arrived almost a hour ago and was going through it, seeing where to place them. So far he had put his clothes away, books on the shelf in his closest, shoes by the door and laptop under the bed. He kept the mangas on the table in the living room, some english others in orginal japanese. He needed to go through them and see which ones to keep. Dvds went by the t.v. Anime, movies, seasons of show and etc. A blanet and pillow on the couch for incase he was to lazy to go to bed and just slept out here. A few plushies from events he went to and a skullanimal alram clock Lea gave him. Also a black and grey stripped jacket from Kenji. **

**He held the book up to get a good look at it then placed it on the table. It was the first in the his favorite series. Wizards, Dragons, Magic, Gods and Godesses. Best kind of reading. **

**At the bottom of the box was a card. The front of it had a picture of him, Lea and Kenji infront of a pool. The boys in swimming trunks and Lea in a two piece. She was sitting on both the boys shoulders, flashing them camera a peace sign with her fingers. The picture was taken in France at a friends house he lived with for a few years. It was back when the three of them first became friends. Inside was a note written in Japanese. Luckily Devin could translate easily. It read: ****Good luck my friend. Enjoy your last year in High School and don't forget to keep in touch.**

**Like to picture I used? I found it, back when we first became the Threesome-do-oh!...Hold those memeries close and remember, it may not be blood, but you'll always have family here in Japan...And France. Also remember this. Things are different now, good or bad is still unknown. **

**You Friend,**

**Kenji. **

**A few hours later Devin groaned while laying on his bed with his arm covering his eyes, it had been to long of a day of unpacking and he was finally done. After some thought he realised Kenji was right, things were different now. He just didn't know how different and that's not something he was happy about. **

_**Hey Sis. **_

_**Of course I knew it was you. The address and name on the envlope kinda gave it away. And I'm not lame you are. ;p**_

_**'Whats up?" Damn you took sky out as a choice, gotta pick something else now. Hmmm planes? That a good one. I know I know, "Lame!" Your getting to predictable. I'm good. New-old place? L called it the same thing. You remember her right? Kenji's girl? The weird Japanese people who said they'd eat your soul? (She still hates me for that haha) But everything is good. My Miyavi poster is still in the same place. (Thank you again for that, love it.) School? Starting tomorrow. Got a look around though. Ran into a girl (no I don't have a crush on her, we barely know each other.) And I think I insulted her brother...oops. L's fault. :) How's school for you? Any boys? (or girls if your that way, Hey! never know.) Congrads on passing. Hey you'll do fine in High school. Just remember to turn in your work, I remember how bad you were about that. And also if you have any problems, let mom and dad know. Don't hide it, or let me know. Or L, Ken, or even Jake. You know they care about you also. (Dude, Jake took us to a Miyavi concert. Lea paid for it and Kenji got you that Ipod. Proof they care.) And I may be miles away but I'll always be there for you. You know that right?**_

_**I know. I miss those days also. You also found me when I was at a good part while reading. You still read mangas? I got some you might like. Some are violent and not for kids your age. (So don't let Dad know.) And I'm your brother I have to keep things out of reach from you. It was so easy also. (Teasing. Bad. I know Sorry.) That tree is still there? Wow. **_

_**If I get this job I'll try to visit for Christmas AND the 4th. Deal? We can sit on the hill and talk, get caught up, and just be together. And thank you, I take pride on being different. We can do that again but this time you have to tell me your views on things k? But you have to send those pictures first. I replied quickly, only a day after I got your letter am I writing this. How is Mom? Dad? And the Baby? Whats his name? How old is he? Details women! DETAILS! **_

_**It was six years? Felt longer with you being a pest lol just kidding. I love you, really. Next summer your staying with me. Ok? I promise I'll stay in the same spot for that period of time.**_

_**People? How many? What did they look like? I'm very proud but little disapointed that you used that language. Crussing is, you shouldn't do that shit. :) You guys are the best family EVER! and thats saying something since I've had about four already (counting you guys lol) **_

_**Any information you can get on those people let me know. Please? And I'll be careful. You guys also. **_

_**I'll call when I have the time Ok? This letter, while short, took hours to do since I kept stopping to do other things. Like unpacking my junk.**_

_**P.S He called? Guess I'll call him. For you. **_

_**Love **_

_**Devin. **_

**The phone rang a few times. Each time his heart rate picked up. How long has it been since they've talked to each other? Face-to-Face or on the phone? Too long.**

_**"Well that's mature **_**brother,**_**" Devin said. Brother was said as if it acid durning through anything it touches with regret of ever claiming that person to be family. "You treat everyone the fucking same! You abandon people who matter! Do you even care?"**_

_**The other glared. If looks could kill the person it was directed to would have died a thousand painful deaths in that second. "Get out." He said lowly. Darkly. **_

_**"What?"**_

_**He looked away. Turning his glare away from the person he once called brother to the floor. "You heard me. Get out and never come back. Never talk to me again."**_

_**"I don't have anywhere to go execpt maybe France. Come on bro."**_

_**"Your not my brother. I lost my only brother years before you ever showed up and I was foolish to believe to that he could replace. Especaily with **_**You! **_**I don't care where you end up, just leave." **_

**And that was the last time they spoke to each other. Until now...**

**Gabriel's voice message come on telling the person calling to leave a message and he'll get back to them. Maybe. There was someone laughing in the background, a guy. Boyfriend? Maybe. He was Bi and liked guys more. **

**"Hey br- Er Sorry, old habit. Wow that was lame. Hehe. Umm got a letter from Cici and she mentioned that you called. Needing to talk to me? And that I should call you. Well umm I called. Obviously. Duh. Well you have my number now sssooo call OK? Well bye." **__


	5. The plan

A/N note: Narumi:

I know I havn't updated in a while. Been very busy since the last chapter:

Hospital, Doctors, School, Work. Family, friends and personal are cooled down enough to write this with help. And Gabe if your reading this: Its a rated T story dumbass. I am NOT writing that scene. Also...stop getting me in trouble at work. =;(

* * *

**Public school food sucked, Isabelle decided. Maybe to people who were used to it didn't notice. Certainly these students didn't since they were all sitting around, eating, talking and having a joyous time.**

**She groaned in protest not caring who heard her. She was really starting to hate this situation. They didn't even know what they were looking for. More like who.**

**No clues or anything. Other than that strange encounter this moring the school seemed to be normal. At this rate they were going to be here for a while, though she hoped not. **

**Teenage boys were annyoing, egotistcal and cocky. Jace was like that sometimes...most of the times. But he's different. Not like these guys. **

**The girls here were, she couldn't pick a word to descride them. Bitch and slut were to nice. Isabelle knew she was a bitch but not like these girls. **

**The day was only half over and she's already been tempted to pull out her blade she kept in her boot mutliple times on students.(even some of the teachers and staff) Not all of them were bad, just a lot were. **

**Girls wore low cut tops and short shorts and skirts, guys were low jeans and tank tops that were way to big for them. Wasn't there a dress code? Why wasn't it being enforced? **

**Alec had sent her a text while he was in gym saying: With the way these girls are dressed its a wonder why I'm gay.**

**Her reply was: Only Magnus can wear low cut/short/tight outfits that you'll like.**

**There hasn't been a reply.**

**After poking at what she believe to be soup she through it away. Maybe if she went to Magnus's class room he's get her some good. **

**With him in mind she looked around for Alec and Jace. They were missin- She smacked herself.**

_**Of course. They had lunch detention.**_

**"What do you mean?" Alec asked as Isabelle walked in the room. **

**He was sitting on the teachers desk cross-legged. Magnus was next to him with his legs hanging off. She couldn't help but smile softly at the sight of her brother and his boyfriend. Magnus had his head on Alec's should and their cuffed hands rested on Alec thigh. They looked so happy and cute together. **

**"Means we should keep an eye on them like I said. Especially that brat" Jace said. He was sitting in a desk in the front row leaning back with his legs on top. His arms were crossed and he looked annoyed. **

**Between them were filies floating in the air, five of them. ****Quickly she closed the door before anyone could walk by and see. The sound quickly got their attention.**

**"Thanks for inviting me." She crossed her arms. "No excuses, just fill me in."**

**Magnus lifted his head and cleared his throat before waving the files over to her. **

**Each other them had a name on them with basic information that school needed:**

**Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson and Devin Hikari.**

**Four of them gave her a strange feeling, like that had been messed with. **

**"Jace stole these ealier and I went through them." Magnus explained.**

**Alec cut in. "Nico is the kid from this morning."**

**She heard Jace mutter "Brat."**

**"Devin's not part of there little group. Or at lest that what we believe."**

**"Then whay have it?"**

**Jace shrugged. "Thought it would piss off Alec. Anyways, go on Sparkles."**

**Another wave of a hand and Devin's file smacked Jace in the face. Alec and Isabelle laughed.**

**Magnus went on. "While looking at them I noticed that only their names and medical information is true. All four of them are deslexic and ADHA. You can see other info but watch." Magnus snapped his fingers and all but there names and medical disappeared. **

**It was a glamour. **

**Though Percy and Annabeth's family info stayed. Percy's mom and step dad and Annabeth's dad and step mom. **

**"By the Angel," Isabelle whsipered. "So what are we goin to do?"**

**Alec shrugged. "If we have classes with them, keep an eye of them but don't make it obvious. Also between classes and lunch if possible. Devin included. The lack of information he has seems like he's trying to hide something."**

**Magnus added. "I'll do some more digging since I have teacher acsess."**

**Jace and Isabelle agreed to that plan.**

* * *

**Mr. D sat up in his chair when Chiron entered the room. Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Nico were in the Science room. Annabeth sat on Percy's lap with his hands around her waist, Nico sat on the lab table with his legs crossed and Clarisse sat in a chair next to Percy. Nico was tapping his ringed finger on the table lost in thought.**

**They all had skipped lunch for this meet, Mr. D gave them food. Mostly grapes and strawberries. **

**"Nico, you had something to tell us." Chiron asked joining them. **

**The dark prince was pulled from his thoughts and looked around the room. He almost forgot where he was. **

**"Yes," He shock his head clear of his dazed thoughts. "While in the coaches office I noticed something you all should know. First: he was a monster, but not the ones were used to. Somehow he's different. Though just becuase he's different doesn't mean he doesn't know who we are. Instead of attacking he seems to be waiting for something. Second: He has profiles on all of us in this room. And a few extras. Alexander, Isabelle and Jace Lightwood. Also with their mother and assistant Principal, Maryse Lightwood and the History teacher Magnus Bane. Lastly and what I believe is the most important: The word Thanatos was circled on a white board."**

**"Thanatos?" Percy asked. **

**"Yes. While My father is Lord of Death, Thanatos is Death."**

**"I thought Hades was the god of Death."**

**"Common mistake." Chrion nodded.**

**"Thanatos is very...interesting." Nico said more to himself then the group.**

**"You've met him?" Percy yelled almost jumpping out of his seat and almost knocking Annabeth down.**

**"Yes, but thats not my main concern right now. Its why the name was cirlced and those files. Any ideas?" **

**After about a minute of silence Chiron spoke. "Seems not my prince. Can you speak to Hades about this matter? Maybe he has some thoughts."**

**"May I be excused for the rest of the day?"**

**Chiron nodded.**

**Nico stood up on the table and jumpped off and into one of the shadows. Instead on landing on it he past through it. Percy jerked. **

**No matter what, he doesn't think he'd ever get used to eeing his friend do that.**

**"Perhaps we can get more missing peices." Mr. D said leaning back in his chair.**

**Percy nodded. **_**But something tells me we wont like the puzzle once it's solved.**_

* * *

Thank you Sandy: lenkagamine133 for letting me use this account. And helping me big time on this. *kisses cheek* Gabe: for covering for me at work while i worked on this. But your still not forgiven for getting me in trouble at work. My niece: she's almost two and she _glares_ at me and says "wite" when I stop writing for no reason when i actually had time to work on this but didn't.

And reviwers for well reviewing and hopefully still liking this story.

Tell me your thoughts on this.


	6. The choice is yours

**What the hell, done with that username bull shit. Names Sota, A. Narumi is the name of a character from the anime Spiral. **

**Have some bad news concering this story. Updates have never been fast thats a fact. **

**More issues have come up, I went to the hospital again and was there for a few months, my medical condition has never been in the best shape. I hid it well for years. **

**Remeber that swine flu out break? My brother and I got it, after that couldn't hide it and has even worsen. If your wondering how bad, the only reason I'm out of the hospital is because I agreed to have one of the medical staff basically come move in with us. (brother, brothers boyfriend and I) get to keep my job but had to drop out of college. **

**You would guess I would have more time since no longer have school, not true. Work is a pain in the ass especially with my 'nurse' there. (he has to be at work with me in case something happens. He's a pain when he gets bored.) **

**Work, paperwork, getting caught up with friends and family, check ups take up most of my time. Also my meds make me tired so sleep when I can. When I have nothing to do, I draw. I'm not a writer. The college I went to is for Art. Only did this because I was asked to by the owner of this account.**

**I'm leaving the choice up to the readers, want me to go on with the story? I have it planned out. Or not bother? Since updates with be spaced out even more than before. **


	7. I'm sorry to say

I'm truly sorry to say this but Sota, the guy who was writing this...well.

I read his previous author note thing and saw he mentioned his illness..well since then he had been doing okay. Then a few months ago we found out something.

He made a promise to his brother that he'd stay alive for his brothers birthday which was March 27 and it kept it.

Long story short, on April 4 2012 at 10:43pm he passed away.

- A close friend


End file.
